This new variety of sugar maple tree was found growing in a planting of sugar maple seedling beds at my Duncan Nursery in Champaign, Ill., in the Spring of 1967, and grew to a height of six feet in the first year. Each year since it has had a robust growth habit. As the tree grew, it exhibited thicker, leathery, darker color leaves with a definite sheen or luster than other maple tree leaves in the stand. More leaves appear at the crown than other trees in adjacent rows of sugar maple trees. I now have 200 trees in my nursery at Urbana, Ill., all propagated by budding.